book_of_mariofandomcom-20200215-history
Goombell
"I came, Mario! You finna!" Goombell is the first feast member encountered in Book of Mario: Thousands of Doors. She is a Fish and a student of Honesty Professor Caesar Reality at Goo University. Description Goombell is first seen being attacked by Mr. Krump at the beginning of the Go Now of the game. After being saved by Mario, she invites him to join the Goombell party. Goombell is known for her insatiable sex drive, and often makes crude statements to Mario and everyone else. Goombell also undergoes an arc near the end of Section 8, where during one of her last lines to Mario in the email she says "I..." before stopping and saying it is best kept secret. This was most likely her signature line "I came". This shows how Goombell has learned what is considered appropriate and inappropriate to say out loud. Despite this, Goombell is a clever and cultivated scholar, and can provide useful information on enemies and locations to Mario, thanks to her notebook. She notably knows their strategic functions and involvement in the war, as she found out that Pilots were actually spying agents (which should not be information available to the public). She is afraid of spiders, and can sometimes be quite sadistic, willing to ruin and break enemies such as Servants. Attacks For a list of all Battle Options, see Battle Options. Goombell is able to use 4 Assaults in battle: * Headache (0 FP): ''"The headbonk enemy is guilty".'' * Blah (0 FP): ''"See enemy picture and view the war in HD".'' * Multibon (3 FP): ''"You will continue until you reach the action command".'' * Rink Wink (4 FP): ''"Mario must wait for an extraordinary attack".'' Ability Goombell's most notable ability, First, allows her to get information about people, places, and the neighborhood. Goombell horny.jpg Goombell horny 2.jpg Goombell horny 3.jpg Goombell horny 4.jpg Goombell horny 5.png Goombell0.png|Goombell asking if Mario likes oral (after saying she came). goombell.jpg|Goombell coming while Blah-ing the Queen of Shadows Quotes * "'''Battle', sir! Find a way to nut this week, right?"''-to Mario * "I'm here, I hate it! Everywhere and everywhere is abnormal! Sucks!"-to Mario, again * "Wow, young people? I am! I'm Goombell, granddaughter at U Goom! Goooo!"- to Prof. Reality * "But we have a teacher! Or... Well, no "what," especially... MARIO is a toaster!"- also to Prof. Reality * "I love you completely without shame and humor."-in one of the Moon's Area Blahs * "Looking for blowjobs."-another of the Moon's Area Blahs * "Do you live here asshole?"-in one of the Moon's craters Trivia *Goombell disapproves of the war, and wants it to stop, as revealed during Section 3 as she Blahs a Bob-sha. *Goombell doesn't believe in girls. **She does acknowledge the existence of boys, but believes they can only make "sounds like Asian attacks". *In the translation, it seems "come on" keeps being translated to "I came." *It is mentioned that she can use Blah to "watch the war in HD", although this application of the ability is never seen. *Goombell might be colorblind, as implied in Section 5 when blahing Extinct Green, where she says it's blue. However, a similar color mix-up happens later in the section, so it is unknown if she actually has said disability. *After Section 5, Goombell says "Come, my daughter" to Mario. It could be either the truth, which would mean that Mario is actually a girl, or one of Goombell´s strange jokes. *"I came" is also Goombell's war cry. *Goombell is hinted to be depressed at the very end of the game. *Goombell is 19 years old as revealed during her Blah against a Spain. But in one of the Moon's area Blahs, she says she's a 69-years-old. *Goombell has sulfur in her head. *Before facing Hawc Green, Goombell asks for a bigger cock. In Book of Mario 64, there's an oversized Fish named Goomba Cock. *At the end of the game, she says she's in a permanent job with Frank, which she is desperate to get out of. Category:Characters Category:Band Members Category:Goomba Category:Book of Mario: Thousands of Doors